That Boy is Mine
by AndiKaneUnderwood
Summary: Prudence hadn't understood a single thing about Sabrina Spellman until she was being slammed into the wall and stared at by furious, glowing red eyes.


That Boy is Mine

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

**AU: Alpha/Beta/Omega****, Harvey Knows(1), Nobody Dies**

_Sabrina Spellman: Alpha_

_Harvey Kinkle: Omega_

Prudence hadn't understood a single thing about Sabrina Spellman until she was being slammed into the wall and stared at by furious, glowing red eyes.

Sabrina Spellman was an _Alpha_. Witches didn't have secondary genders, and Sabrina being an Alpha only cemented her half-breed status. Sabrina let her scent float off her, alongside the scent of that _horrid_ mortal boy she called Mate. The others _hated_ it.

Prudence made the mistake of threatening an Alpha's Mate. Prudence had never had the instincts of an Alpha, didn't want them. Sabrina had been flaunting her Alpha status since day one. She'd _celebrated_ when she finally gave her boyfriend a Mating Mark.

Prudence had once had something like that. With Nick. But she'd fucked that up.

To say she was jealous of Sabrina would be a very correct, but an unutterable sentence. She would never admit it, but she wanted what Sabrina had. She would never say it aloud, but when she was introduced to Harvey Kinkle and he smiled a dorky smile, Prudence felt something stir within her blood. But she didn't dare show any of that on her face. For this exact reason.

Sabrina had pinned her to the wall with a hand on her chest and a snarl on her lips. "Don't think I didn't notice your stare."

Prudence scoffed, "He's a witch hunter Sabrina, my stare was in contempt."

Sabrina smirked, eyes still red and angry and like steel. "Very well, Prudence, but make no mistake_._ I do not share. I do not let others steal him from me. And I especially won't let you take him away from me. That boy is _mine_, Prudence Night. I'll only let him go if he wants to leave."

Prudence lowered her eyes, only to make Sabrin let her go, and nodded, "Of course, Alpha."

Sabrina backed up and let Prudence down. "Good. You won't like the consequences if you attempt to take him from me."

Prudence nodded again. She didn't let her fear show, she didn't dare allow Sabrina to get close enough to see that Prudence was afraid. But she did allow Sabrina to see her submission, her acknowledgment that Sabrina was the superior here.

Prudence may be a bitch and an awful person. But even _she's _not stupid enough to try and take a Marked Omega to be her Mate.

_Sabrina~Sabrina~Sabrina_

Prudence was angered by the Familiar's death. Many witches lived around these woods and it killed her to know that one had just lost their beloved companion.

Prudence took up the pentagon shape with little trouble and watched as confusion fluttered across Sabrina's face when Harvey and his family came running around.

Prudence watched in anger as Harvey's expression turned light, something like a smile fluttering to life over his lips before he schooled his expression and left with his father. His scent faded away on the wind, but the smell of coal dust was unmistakable.

Prudence snapped at Sabrina. "Does he even know what you are?"

Sabrina leveled Prudence was a faintly glowing stare. "He's known since before I took him as my Mate. I have no secrets to keep from him."

Prudence huffed and turned away; angry with the Von Kunkles for their bloodline's continuation and with Sabrina for choosing a mortal boy over her own kind.

She, Dorca, and Agatha surrounded her and told her what their plans where. "Blood for blood, Sabrina. That is what our law demands." Prudence hissed.

Sabrina's eyes glowed red again and she snarled, teeth going sharp and a growl rising from the back of her throat. "You _touch_ Harvey, succubitch, you so much as _look _at him wrong and I will not hesitate to kill you _and_ your sisters. You will _never_ get the honor of dying for the Dark Lord because I'll have murdered you first."

Prudence back off and her sisters followed her lead, "Yes, Alpha."

Sabrina's glowing eyes faded back to brown. "Good. Try anything and I won't hesitate."

Sabrina then turned and bolted down the path they'd come. Prudence hesitated before following. Prudence didn't want to think about it, but she knew it was because Sabrina knew Harvey would be coming to her.

_Sabrina~Sabrina~Sabrina_

True to prediction, Harvey stood next to the porch with his head down and one arm clutching his middle protectively while his other was busy petting Salem.

"Harvey," Sabrina breathed, wrapping him up in a hug. Harvey hugged Sabrina back and the tension Prudence had never seen Sabrina without melted away. "How did it go?"

Harvey explained about the woods to Sabrina as Prudence pretended to be busy with a book on the porch. Sabrina nodded along and listened patiently. "I'm so sorry Harvey," she murmured, "I know how hard it is for you to fit in with them. But you don't have to. You're nothing like them. You couldn't hurt a fly. That's why I love you."

Prudence sighed, a soundless breath through her nose, and watched quietly as Sabrina informed her Mate that she was casting a protection spell on him and his brother. Harvey's eyes were watery as he asked why.

"I'm not questioning, I swear, I just... why do you think I'll need one?" Harvey asked.

Prudence wouldn't admit it, but her blood boiled as she wondered why Harvey felt the need to justify a perfectly reasonable question. A glance at Sabrina showed that it affected her as well.

"It's an understandable question, Harvey. That deer your grandfather killed in the woods was a familiar, like Salem. Some witches don't like it when their familiars are hurt. It's just a precaution." Sabrina explained with a smile.

Harvey nodded and Sabrina hugged him close as she cast her spell.

"How will you get it onto Tommy?" Harvey murmured.

Sabrina hummed, pulling back and pecking his lips. "Bring him over later. We'll worry about it then, okay?" Sabrina pressed another kiss to Harvey's lips.

Prudence was silent as she slipped into the house.

_Sabrina~Sabrina~Sabrina_

Prudence was thankful to the Dark Lord to still be alive, even as she packed up her things to go back to the Academy and fumed about not being truly chosen. As she headed down the stairs, she nearly ran into Harvey, who was on his way up.

He smiled, "Hi! Sabrina wanted me to get you, she wants to talk to you," and bounded back down the stairs without seeing if she was following.

Prudence envied Sabrina for finding someone who was so okay with her being who she was. She supposed it was similar to Sabrina's father finding his mother, despite the betrayal on both ends of the relationship.

She floated her suitcase down the steps and watched as Harvey said goodbye to his brother and thanked him for driving him over. Her guess was Harvey would be staying the night with Sabrina, his (very good) excuse to get his brother to Sabrina's house. Prudence hummed, then cleared her throat as the door closed behind Thomas Kinkle.

Sabrina turned, eyed her, then nodded and turned to Harvey. "Go on and lay down. You and I have both had hard nights. I'll be up in a minute." Harvey smiled and leaned down to give Sabrina a kiss, then headed back up the stairs, towards what Prudence assumed to be Sabrina's bedroom.

They where both silent for a moment, the Prudence smiled, short and respectful of the Alpha she stood before, and gestured with her head towards where Harvey had disappeared to. "You're very lucky."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You're very lucky. You have no idea how hard it is for a witch not to fall in love with a human. We know very well that they could never understand us for who we truly are. We're told stories that often end in death and pain, not unlike the tragedy that struck your parents. You're so very lucky to have met someone who understands who and what you are. For both sides of you." Prudence paused before adding, "And, you know what, Sabrina?"

Sabrina tilted her head.

"I envy you. And I'm happy for you." Prudence smiled slightly, words both strangely calming and painful to say.

Sabrina chuckled. "Thank you, Prudence. I'm sorry if I hurt you today. I try not to be a possessive Alpha."

Prudence laughed, "You'd be crazy if you weren't. And I'd be lying if I said he wasn't attractive. Apology accepted, Sabrina Spellman."

Sabrina smiled, then led Prudence out of the house. They stood on the porch once more. "I have one more favor to ask."

Prudence tilted her head. "Yes?"

"Please. I understand what the law demands, Prudence, but don't hurt Harvey. He's my best friend. I don't know what I'd do if he was gone," Sabrina pleaded.

Prudence considered, then decided that the laws could be ignored. From what she heard, the grandfather didn't have long left in this world. What with his drinking and other hazardous habits. She nodded. "Your Omega will be safe, Sabrina. Anyone who tries to harm him will have me to answer to as well as yourself."

"And Agatha and Dorca?"

"They know better than to do something so stupid without my permission." Prudence wasn't sure what Sabrina saw in her face, but she hoped it reflected her promise of dark things to happen to any who would be so bold.

Sabrina smiled again. "Thank you, Prudence."

Prudence nodded back and stepped off the Spellman's porch. She began walking, then thought of something. "Sabrina?"

Sabrina met her at the bottom of the stairs, "Yes?"

"Is he really worth staying here with the mortals?"

Sabrina smiled again, then glanced up at her window. A Temporal Window flickered to life and Prudence caught a quick glance of Harvey reclined against the headboard of Sabrina's bed with a sketchbook and pencil in his hands. Prudence looked away, her eyes landing back on Sabrina.

Sabrina's entire body had relaxed again and Prudence found that it was a better look than the Sabrina that was tense all the time. Perhaps it _would_ be better for Sabrina to stay in the mortal realm. Sabrina's smile was big and Prudence felt almost like a third wheel. Brown eyes turned back to meet hers as the Temporal Window faded. Sabrina sighed, happy and light. "Worth every damn moment."

Prudence smiled. "Then I wish you the best of luck, Sabrina."

Sabrina didn't answer, but she didn't have to. Prudence nodded to her friend and picked up her bag. "Thank you for being my handmaiden. I'll see you at the Academy." With that, Prudence was gone.

But she hoped that wasn't the last of her newfound friendship with Sabrina Spellman.

**(1) Harvey has known about Sabrina being a witch since long before they began dating. I want to say since they were nine and young and Sabrina knew well enough not to mention her Aunties but didn't think twice about herself.**


End file.
